Arc
Arc is the newest of the four staff members on Plagued who currently plays four characters; Gage "Arc" Elecia, Eddie Sillian, Amorte La'Chance and Avis "South" Morgan. Arc joined Plagued in March of 2011 and was instantly coerced into mocking other members after taking a kicking herself. As a secret masochist Arc loved it and after spending far too much time in the chat box she finally threw together the first character she could think of, simply to have an excuse to stay and has recently found it's the only character she has much muse for. Though Arc spends most of her time writing up posts and secretly plotting things which she knows will never occur she does have some other abilities, names making half decent graphics for other members and moving threads around and pretending that that is moderator work. Aliases Arc Arcwarp Arcanine Arcalicious The Right Hand of God Noah's Arc - April Fool's SRGNVHBMDTWVWRHOGSSGM -'' 'Scottish Russian German Norwegian Viking Highlander Blood Mage Dragon Thread Whore Vibrator Warrior Right Hand of God Skype Slut Global Moderator'' Nationality English/Norwegian Date of Birth December 11, 1990 Location Currently spending the summer in Norway however lives the moderation of the year in Paisley, Scotland where she attends university. Occupation Arc is a full time student in the University of the West of Scotland, studying Biomedical sciences but also works part time in a place she is far too ashamed to mention and therefore won't in here. Despite her shameful job currently, she aspires to become a pathologist though her dealthy fear of zombies may cause some hinderance in that matter. Hobbies Fishing, hiking, reading, writing, drawing, photoshop, amateur photography, swearing, Plagued, role play, swimming, skype and spending far too much time staring at the Plagued home page while waiting for something to happen. Favourites Movie: Repo! The Genetic Opera, LotR, Alice Through the Looking Glass, The Haunting Movie Genre: Horror Artist: Dorian Clevanger Music Genre: Rock Musical Artists: Marilyn Manson, Trocadero, Breaking Benjamin, Gary Numan, Akira Yamaoka, Yasushi Ishii, Coheed and Cambria, The Dresden Dolls, Three Days Grace, IAMX, The Hoosiers, Panic! At the Disco, Muse, Maximum the Hormone, David Bowie, Orgy, The Red Hot Chili Peppers, Flogging Molly, Peter Gabriel, Spineshank, The Kidneythieves. Books: Lord of the Rings, His Dark Materials Trilogy, Harry Potter, Sabriel, Lirael, Abhorsen, The Hobbit. Games: Fallout NV, Fallout 3, Left For Dead 1 and 2, Fable III, Team Fortress 2, Bioshock, Dragon Age 1 and 2, Mass Effect 1 and 2, Icewind Dale 1 and 2, Black and White, Prince of Persia - Two Thrones, Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2, Tomb Raider 1-5. Food: Chicken Chow Mein or Reinskarv. Colour: Hot pink or black. TV Shows: '''Red Dwarf, Misfits, Top Gear, The Inbetweeners, Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars, House, Supernatural, True Blood, White Collar, Futurama, The Simpsons, Coupling, The Walking Dead, Game of Thrones '''Season: Winter Drink: Coke - With Vodka Likes and Dislikes Likes *Cold nights *Snow *Horses *Dogs *Writing random shit and deleting it *Apple juice *Gaming *Strawberries *Boats *Forests *Avoiding people for days at a time *Alcohol and drinking lots of it *Bed *Being alone *Watching people fall down *Fires *Skype *Doing random exercises and stretches in bed *Piercings Dislikes *Hot rooms at night *Working *Wasting time sleeping *Noisy electronics *Cities - For long periods of time *Crowds *The smell of fish blood *Writing - BECAUSE IT'S NEVER GOOD ENOUGH *Tennis *Shoes *Clothes *Olives Miscellaneous Because Arc is lazy and can't think of things... Other people can add shit about her here. Category:Members